


The Snake And The Lion

by hyuckielovebot



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckielovebot/pseuds/hyuckielovebot
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung were polar opposite, the perfect enemies one could say. However, once trouble starts to stir up at Hogwarts, masks crumble and the two realize that perhaps all they needed was each other.(main dojae and minor markhyuck and johntae)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hey chingUs ! this is my first ever fic and i'm super excited to share it with you guys! I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter and NCT,obviously, and I loveeeee jaedo what a whole ship. Anyways, idk how frequently ill be able to update this at the moment, I have a lot of exams going on but hopefully I can make time for updating. Hope you enjoy this first chapter and pleaseeee if you have comments, feedback or even suggestions pls comment at the end of the chapter! This fic is more or less mapped out but if anyone has any suggestions or tweaks I can try and fit them into the story! enjoyyy~

Jaehyun was late. Sprinting through platform 9&3/4, cutting in and out of the crowd of observing parents, Jaehyun barely managed to hop onto the Hogwarts Express before it was trudging along. The last day of vacation had started out rough. Jaehyun, being one who usually sleeps until at least 2 pm whenever he can, slept through his alarm to wake up for the train and ended up waking up just 1 hour before the train was scheduled to leave. To make matters worse, Jaehyun, in his hastiness to make it to the train station on time, left his broom at home which was especially cumbersome considering Jaehyun was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. So the day had started out, to be frank, quite shitty for Jaehyun and the seventh year trudged to his usual compartment to greet his friends.  
"Jaehyun! Almost thought you didn't make it, not like I would've cared." teases Mark with his token smirk reaching ear to ear.  
"Shut up, you know you would miss me" Jaehyun retorts lightly.  
Having met Mark back in second year, Jaehyun had instantly taken the younger under his wing, teaching him all the tricks and trades to enjoying Hogwarts. Feeling slightly more optimistic than he was before, Jaehyun flops down on a seat, stretching his long limbs over his other best friend, Taeyong, who was currently bent over reading a painfully long book.  
"What's up Taeyongie?" Jaehyun sighs, making himself comfortable in his small seat. Taeyong murmured a distant "Hey jaehyun" before once again immersing himself in his book. Being the Head Boy's best friend was a lot better than Jaehyun had originally thought it would be. With Taeyong knowing when professors were patrolling the halls during certain times, Jaehyun simply needed to coax his friend into telling him the schedules and he could easily sneak in and out of Gryffindor Tower. The train ride passed by smoothly, with Jaehyun and Mark talking excitedly about their summers while Taeyong talked on rare occasions. While they were finally nearing Hogwarts, Jaehyun stepped out of the compartment to go change in the bathroom only to hear a snide cool voice calling him.  
"Well if it isn't the pride and joy of Gryffindor house, careful you don't get lost on the train, it may be hard to handle with a brain as small as yours" Jaehyun already knew the owner of the voice but he turned around anyway to face his life long nemesis, Kim Doyoung. To say that Jaehyun and Doyoung weren't on good terms would be quite the understatement. Since the very first day of school where Doyoung had spilled pumpkin juice on Jaehyun's trunk on the train, the two had become renowned enemies and their rivalry was one that was well known throughout Hogwarts. The two were complete opposites and also perfect examples of their houses with Jaehyun being the poster child of Gryffindor and Doyoung being a personification of every stereotype Slytherin has.  
"Oh hey, Doyoung. Can't say i'm glad to see you back, I almost thought I had succeeded in getting your ass expelled last year" Jaehyun retorted coolly.  
Doyoung scoffed. "You'll have to do more than that to get rid of me, kitty cat, my father had connections with the school board and he was able to, let's say, steer them in making the right decision.  
At the end of the previous year, sixth year, the two enemies had had their biggest fight yet when Jaehyun had cursed Doyoung's Firebolt to spiral out of control during the final Quidditch match against Gryffindor. Although the Slytherin was unharmed, it caused him to lose his view of the snitch which allowed the Gryffindor seeker, coincidentally Jaehyun, to snatch the golden orb and win the game. Doyoung saw red, he had never felt such unbridled anger before and before a teacher could stop him he had raised his wand and cast the cruciatus curse on Jaehyun. It had only lasted a second, with Doyoung dropping his wand as if it was on fire and looking wide eyed at what he had done. Hogwarts had an extremely strict rule on spell casting in school, being that a student may not raise their wand to harm another student or else will suffer suspension or expulsion. Doyoung had not only raised his wand to another student but had used the cruciatus curse. Doyoung was not seen for the remaining two weeks of school and the general school population had assumed he was expelled. However, much to Jaehyuns chagrin, his enemy was back and seemingly his same detestable self. However, Jaehyun took a second to observe Doyoung, to take in his features only to realize that the Slytherin looked slightly different. Perhaps it was something minute that only Jaehyun could notice since he had basically committed all of Doyoung's mannerisms to heart in order to find out what pushes his buttons well. Doyoung looked...tired. his usually pale skin was still pale but slightly sickly at this point and the Slytherin's eyes seemed a little sunken, with small dark circles underlining each eye.  
"You look like shit." Jaehyun stated bluntly and, for a second, a look resembling insecurity and fear flitted across Doyoung's face, but the look was gone in an instant as Doyoung scoffed and simply shoved past the Gryffindor, heading back to his compartment. 

\-------

. The rest of the night had been uneventful, the train arrived at its destination and the students piled out, boarded the carriages, and set out towards the castle. As Jaehyun made his way to a carriage, he could have sworn he saw Doyoung smile and pet the air near the reins of the carriage; the Slytherin was petting the Threstrals. Jaehyun has never seen a Threstral but he had paid attention enough in his History of Magic class to know that they were the creatures that pulled the carriages to school and that they could only be seen by those who had witnessed someone dying. Thus, Doyoung must have experienced a death since he was well aware of the Threstrals' presence. Jaehyun quietly saved this tidbit of information for later, in case he needed to use it.  
The welcome feast went by smoothly, Jaehyun was ecstatic that Gryffindor house had gained so many eager first years. As the students made their way to their dormitories, Jaehyun bumped into a sharp shoulder. An apology was right on the Gryffindor's tongue until he discovered that it was Doyoung who he had bumped into.  
"Watch where you're fucking going, snake" Jaehyun snapped sharply. Doyoung seemed like he was about to respond with something equally as acidic but instead he narrowed his eyes and hissed "Out of my way, mudblood, I don't have time for petty games this year." and before Jaehyun could even process the insult, Doyoung was gone, swept up in the flurry of students.  
Now, after six full years of being enemies, Jaehyun could swear that not once had he heard Doyoung call him a mud blood. The term was outdated and certainly extremely taboo since it was associated with pure blood supremacy and the War that had taken place years ago. Jaehyun and Doyoung had certainly fought, so much that some may say they were obsessed with one another, but they had never resulted to using slurs or such personal jabs. The insult hurt a little, Jaehyun was rudely reminded that he was different from these students, he wasn't a part of their world, was he even a real wizard? Jaehyun shook his head abruptly, shaking the thoughts away and making his way to Gryffindor tower with only one thought lingering: What was going on with Kim Doyoung?


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally DIDNT skip studying for my exams to write this...ha..ha

Doyoung scowled as he pushed his way past the crowd of students and made his way to the dungeons. The crowd was making him nervous, his anxiety hitting him like a bludger. Doyoung, unlike Jaehyun's rambunctious personality, was generally reserved and kept quiet unless a certain Gryffindor wanted to push his buttons. Doyoung had always been a little anxious around crowds of people, it was something that was a part of him, that he had grown up with and learned to control. It had generally calmed down over the years, Doyoung learning how to cope and deal with it as best he could. However, after the summer and with the burden of his Task, Doyoung's anxiety had come back full force. A stare here, a slight push of the shoulder there, Doyoung felt exposed and he quickly entered the dungeons and raced to the dormitories, his breathing labored slightly. He felt pressured, the weight of his Task pressed down on him everywhere Doyoung went, at all times, even in his sleep. He couldn't fail, he had to make his father proud, he had to be the example of what his father stood for. In his chaotic thoughtfulness, Dououng's focus shifted to Jaehyun. The Slytherin hadn't necessarily meant to call Jaehyun a mudblood, he actually truly hated the word, but it was used so much at home during the summer by his family that the slur had blurted out of Doyoung's mouth as a mindless go-to insult. The Slytherin felt guilt clawing at him, the same guilt that preyed on him ever since that Quidditch game at the end of sixth year. For all that he despised Jaehyun, Doyoung never meant to actually hurt him, much less crucio him. Doyoung had been so angry, so absolutely infuriated at the moment, that he lost his sanity, all he thought about was defeating the enemy, and said enemy was Jaehyun. However, the trancelike state Doyoung was in disappeared as soon as the Slytherin heard a yell of pain. The two enemies and their respective friend groups had a long standing tradition of playing pranks on one another and basically making their lives difficult but there was always an unspoken rule that directly harming another was off limits. Doyoung stopped dreaming after that fight, he started having only nightmares, repetitions of that quidditch math, repetitions of Jaehyun's fearful face as he looked at Doyoung. Immediately after the incident, Doyoung was sent to Headmistress McGonagall's office (yep we doing OG hogwarts professors here let's go) and was ruthlessly chastised until his parents arrived at the school. Doyoung had been certain that he was going to get expelled, he violated one of Hogwarts strictest rules and, with the guilt he was feeling, Doyoung felt that expulsion was a deserving punishment for what he had done. However, after speaking with his parents privately, the Headmistress revealed that Doyoung would not be expelled but just suspended for the rest of the school year, meaning he had to go home two weeks early. Thanking the Headmistress profusely, Doyoung had turned around to follow his parents out the door but was stopped by McGonagall who wanted to have a word with the Slytherin.   
"You have potential in you, Doyoung" the Headmistress began, "You are one of the top students in the class and you are clearly interested in bettering your education. I do not want you to take the same path to darkness that others have taken before you. You may not realize it now, but those you consider your enemies may have the key to finding yourself."   
Doyoung had no idea what the old woman had said that night, he still didn't have a clue. At the time, the Headmistress' words were encouraging, they gave him some motivation to focus on his studies in his final year to pursue his dream of being an auror. Those hopes, however, had been crushed as soon as he got home from Hogwarts and was granted his oh so important Task. The Task was eating Doyoung up alive, fear was everywhere, fear of failure but also fear of succeeding. Doyoung tried to bury his fear under his cold demeanor, he had better things to do than fool around with the idiotic Gryffindor this year. He didn't have time for pranks, it was useless to stay close to his usual friends. This year would be different for Doyoung, he had to succeed in his Task, however much it may tear him apart. Taking a shuddering breath, Doyoung quickly changed into comfortable clothes and laid down under the covers of his small bed. He could have tried to sleep but it was useless to even try at this point; good sleep was impossible now. So Doyoung simply laid there, eyes open, room silent but his mind roaring with chaos. Yes, this year would definitely be different for Doyoung, but also for others, specifically a certain Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo that's that! I'm sorry i'm really not proud of this chapter it was NOT my best work lmao I'm super busy with school so I couldn't find much time to write but i also didn't wanna lose inspiration so here have this for now ik it was superrr short and pretty much no plot but I hope u guys can stick with me! and yep choo choo all aboard the angst train departure time: now ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again, comment below and lmk what you thought, haha I'm gonna need feedback bc this is my first fix ever and tbh i'm a little lost


End file.
